Blank Canvas
by ScarletThorn10849
Summary: He was confused. He didn't understand. His memory was blank, blank like an unpainted canvas. - Sequel to Honey and Lemon! It's KonoAya's turn Rated T just to be safe.


**SO BEGINS THE SECOND PART OF HONEY AND LEMON.**

**Hye, this time-we'll be focusing on KonoAya! (-whispers- You'll get your KuroAya soon bby)**

**KonoAya is actually the first crackpairing I've ever shipped, but I never was successful in promoting that ship;;;**

**And so, I'll try again!**

**HaruAya pairing worked out surprisingly well, thanks to Honey and Lemon! I'm really glad there are actually PEOPLE on the same ship as me~ **

**Okay, I'll shut up~ Please enjoy reading!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KagePro. **

* * *

The noise of cicadas. The glaring red of the sky.

He knew them all too well.

It was a dream he always had. This very same scenery.

"Open your eyes," he would hear someone say, accompanied by the sound of hissing snakes. "Return to _that_ world."

* * *

Dull red eyes slowly opened.

"Who am I?", he silently asked himself.

Attached to his body were numerous tubes, containing liquids, chemicals.

"What...am I?", another question yet to be answered.

His sleepy eyes tried to adjust, and for a split second, he saw a flutter of red. Warm red.

A soft melodious voice whispered to his dreamlike state, "Welcome back."

He blinked again.

"Ah, you're awake.", a man with chocolate brown hair greeted him with a toothy grin. "I've been waiting." He slightly turned his head to look for the same color, the same red.

But the only red he found were the sharp eyes of the man standing before him.

He quirked his head, wanting to speak, but is unable to.

"Don't worry, I'll let you out." He said in reassurance. The man went over to a...control board? He pushed a few buttons here, pulled a few lever there. A few moments later, a hissing noise emitted from the glass chamber. The liquid slowly drained, and the tubes began to loosen.

"Nice to finally meet you, Konoha."

He stared at him.

"K..Kono..ha?" He repeated, voice hoarse and unsteady. The man quietly chuckled, "Yes. That is your name."

He reached out his hand, "I am Kenjirou. Tateyama Kenjirou."

* * *

It's been a few months since his awakening. Konoha was getting comfortable with Kenjirou-'sensei', as he'd like to be called. He took him in, fed him and took care of him; without really knowing, he was portraying a father-figure to the teenage boy. Android, to be precise.

"This house...is very big." Konoha mused. It had always been a wonder to him. Kenjirou lives alone, so why would he need such a spacious house?

"Well," he cleared his throat, stacking some boxes in the corner of the room. "There were people who used to live with me.".

"Really?", he looked at him, eyes sparkling ever so slightly. The thought of having more people in this house made him feel warm, somehow. "Where are they?".

Kenjirou took a deep sigh, stacking the last box. He turned to Konoha, his half-lidded eyes looked strangely sad, "You ask a lot.".

"I'm just curious," he meekly replied. His gaze focused on an old stuffed toy, a triceratops. "What's that?"

"Oh, 'Mr. Triceratops'," he almost rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched into a small smile. "Do you like it?".

Konoha nodded, cradling it gently. It was old and dusty, but it was still soft. He liked it very much. "Can...Can I keep it?", he asked.

"You may," Kenjirou almost bit his tongue, feeling a knot form in his stomach. The sight of that 'triceratops' made him remember a lot of happy...and sad memories. "I'll be out for a while. I need to fetch someone."

"Who?" Konoha asked dumbly.

"You'll see," he told him as he walked out of the room.

And Konoha was left there with his new toy.

* * *

Curiosity won him over.

He started prying the other boxes open, eager to see what's inside.

Most contained old clothes, _girl _clothes. Konoha wondered why Kenjirou kept these.

There were also some toys, and books, but he heed them little attention.

What piqued his interest was this old black uniform. It's his first time seeing one, yet it looked so familiar. A nagging pain in his chest began. He racked his brain for something, anything. Someone...someone special must've worn this.

But he couldn't remember.

"Who..." was all he could mutter, confusion written all over his face. He was confused. He didn't understand. His memory was blank, blank like an unpainted canvas.

* * *

"Ayano-chan, I hope you don't mind..." Kenjirou quietly murmured, holding an old picture in his hand. A picture of their whole family, including the three orphans. They looked so happy.

"I lent your room to Haruka-_Konoha. _He'll be staying here for now," he shrugged, "I also gave him your favorite stuffed toy. Don't be mad, though. I know he'll take care of it."

_"It's okay, Papa. I'm happy senpai is staying over! And I'm sure Mr. Triceratops is happy too."_

"Ayaka, Ayano-chan..." his voice quivered, warm tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please forgive me,".

_"I already have. For a long time. Mama will forgive you as well, of course!"_

"I'm a very sinful man," he continued, wiping the tears with his sleeve. "I never deserved my family".

_"You've done many mistakes, but you have also been a great father to me...I can't stay mad at you forever."_

"You considered me cruel, didn't you, Ayano-chan?" He smiled sadly, "I'm the reason why you left, no?".

_"That's true, because I want to correct your wrongs. I want to save everyone."_

_She swung her feet, glowing red eyes seeing past the walls of the eternal world. _

_"I really miss you, Papa." She quietly mumbled to herself, knowing there was no way for him to hear her. _

_"And you, too, Haruka-senpai."_

* * *

**Ah- quite short for chapter one, eh? Sorry~ I didn't want it to be too long because it might get boring.**

**Explanation time~**

**According to fans, Ayano's 'Favoring Eyes' has the ability to see 'through' the red eyes that stayed in the mortal world. Being trapped in the haze, it must've been quite a useful ability for Ayano. I'm sure she'd want to watch over everyone, even when she's not there anymore. I'm kinda wondering though, how is Ayano supposed to save everyone with that kind of power?**

**AH, see ya in the next chapter-! Scarlet out. **


End file.
